Déjate llevar
by Miss Ginsey
Summary: Nekirine y Miss Ginsey. Raven quiere seducir a sus compañeras de piso, Lexa suspira por Raven y Luna solo quiere pasárselo bien. ¿Se dejarán llevar por el momento?


**Déjate llevar**

 **Un relato de Nekinsey**

Lexa giró el rostro para observar a Luna con el ceño fruncido cuando le golpeó la pierna desde el otro extremo del sofá. Veían las noticias de la noche mientras esperaban el aviso de su compañera anunciando que volvía de su trabajo para empezar a hacer la cena.

—Ya sé lo que vamos a comer —comentó Luna con media sonrisa.

—No digas ninguna guarrada, por favor —pidió Lexa tras rodar los ojos.

—¿Qué te crees que no he visto cómo la miras? —insinuó.

—¿A quién? —disimuló jugando distraída con el mando entre sus manos.

—Como si no lo supieras —respondió Luna con una ceja alzada.

Lexa fijó su mirada en la televisión, haciendo caso omiso de lo que Luna había contestado. Sin percatarse de ello, se mordió el labio pensando en Raven. Todo había comenzado a los pocos días de conocerse y empezar a vivir juntas: antes de ver el anuncio en la página web ninguna sabía absolutamente nada de la otra, pero en cuanto se vieron supo que iban a congeniar de maravilla. Es más, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Raven supo que tarde o temprano acabaría sintiéndose atraída por ella. Y así había sido: era una mujer espectacular, y a veces se encontraba embobada mirando esas curvas danzando mientras realizaba cualquier tarea de casa. Era su pequeña manía y ella no iba a quejarse en absoluto. Le encantaba bailar y a eso se dedicaba la mujer.

Luna y Lexa habían asistido a un par de sus clases, en principio para hacer la coña; incluso Luna cayó ante sus movimientos hipnóticos. Aún recordaba cómo la muy idiota le pasó la mano bajo la barbilla mientras la observaba explicar varios pasos.

—Esta noche puede ser «la noche», Lex.

No le contestó, apretó la mandíbula y notó que aún mordía su labio. Soltó el mando, que había estado sosteniendo entre sus dedos desde hacía unos minutos. Sinceramente, se moría de que la afirmación que acababa de hacer Luna se confirmase, pero la timidez y la vergüenza podían con ella. Luna era todo lo contrario: cuanto más marcado tenía su objetivo, más valiente se volvía y más rápido lo conseguía.

—Si tú no te lanzas ya sabes que lo haré yo —fue la mordaz respuesta que le dio a su silencio. En ese instante Lexa reaccionó, volviendo a mirarla a los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿C-cómo piensas lanzarte? —balbuceó.

—Una copa de vino y esta noche estoy en su cama, Woods.

—¿Quieres acostarte con ella?

—No —alzó las cejas, irónica—. ¿Estás mal de la cabeza? ¿Quién no querría acostarse con ella? —en ese momento escucharon la cerradura de la puerta y las dos miraron en esa dirección a la vez— Hablando de la reina de Roma.

—Hola, chicas —fue su saludo nada más entró por la puerta y cerró tras ella, echándose varios mechones de pelo que se escaparon de su coleta hacia atrás—. Qué calor, ¿verdad?

Ambas la recorrieron con la mirada al mismo tiempo: iba vestida con una falda corta suelta, que realzaba sus esbeltas piernas, y un top ajustado, que dejaba ver su vientre.

—¿Qué tal la clase, _mi amor_? —preguntó Luna. Se levantó del sofá para saludarla con dos besos en la mejilla, a los cuales Raven respondió de buena gana.

—Bastante bien, la verdad. Hoy ha sido una clase dura y todos hemos acabado sudando —Raven rodeó el sofá para saludar también a Lexa, que seguía sentada sobre un cojín sin apartar la vista de las dos mujeres. En su fuero interno envidiaba a Luna por ser tan directa, pero no podía evitar echarse atrás cuando la mujer que tenía enfrente aparecía ante ella—. ¿Qué tal, Lex?

—Bien —respondió escuetamente.

Raven esbozó una sonrisa y caminó por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Lo que solía hacer era darse una ducha rápida cuando llegaba de trabajar y luego cenaba con ellas. Lexa se quedó observando cada uno de sus pasos hasta que sintió un golpe en la nuca. Se llevó la mano a la zona y se giró con rapidez para encontrarse a Luna a su lado con la mano medio alzada.

—Eres idiota —afirmó Luna moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro—. ¿Se puede saber por qué no te lanzas? —le preguntó con incredulidad— No sé a qué estás esperando, Lex. Ya sabes mi plan para esta noche, así que puedes aprovecharlo… o no.

Lexa se quedó pensativa ante las palabras de su amiga. Sabía que tenía razón, pero no estaba segura de poder deshacerse de la timidez tan rápido.

—Yo solo te digo que la timidez es estupenda en algunos casos, pero… Raven necesita algo más _caliente_. No sé si me entiendes —le guiñó un ojo Luna, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar la cena. Había pensado en cocinar una receta de Alemania para sorprender a sus compañeras. Eso sí, en su recetario personal los ingredientes habían cambiado un poco para que el plato tuviese un toque más… picante.

Lexa permaneció en el sofá sin poder quitarse de encima todo lo que Luna había dicho segundos antes. Antes de inmiscuirse de pleno en sus pensamientos, oyó una voz desde el pasillo. Agudizó el oído y se dio cuenta de que Raven la estaba llamando desde su habitación.

Se encaminó hacia allí dubitativa y se limpió el poco sudor de las manos por culpa de los nervios. No es que fuese la primera vez que iba a la habitación de su compañera, pero había algo en la voz de Raven que la hizo inquietarse aun más. Pegó lentamente con los nudillos en la puerta entornada y Raven le dio permiso para entrar. Lo que no esperaba encontrarse era con la imagen que había frente a sus ojos.

Se hallaba sentada en el filo del colchón de su cama, y no es que estuviese en ninguna postura especial, pero esa pequeña toalla que la envolvía no dejaba mucho lugar a la imaginación. La recorrió casi sin querer, observando sus piernas cruzadas y cómo movía sus pies de forma graciosa. Se obligó a enfocar su rostro y la vio con esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba siempre, y no pudo evitar devolverle el gesto antes de preguntarle que si necesitaba algo.

—¿Me haces un favor? —preguntó con voz inocente, y ella asintió antes de que le dijese nada. Así funcionaba: lo que necesitase la latina, Lexa se lo daba— He aprovechado el paseo hasta aquí para ir a la farmacia a por un gel especial, ya sabes que a veces se me tensan los músculos de la espalda con algunos pasos —movió los hombros tras decirlo, para darle fuerza a sus palabras.

—P-por supuesto, Rave —aceptó, algo nerviosa, acercándose hasta donde estaba la mujer, y sujetó el gel en concreto. La latina aprovechó para acariciar sus dedos con media sonrisa antes de soltar del todo el bote—. ¿En la espalda? —fue demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y lo tonta que habría quedado.

—Claro —le contestó antes de girarse hacia la almohada y golpeó en el colchón tras ella antes de soltarse la toalla, dejándola caer.

Quedó arrugada tapando justo en su baja espalda. Se quedó un poco absorta mirando la línea de su columna y esa piel morena por la que suspiraba. Se colocó de rodillas tras ella y echó el gel en su mano, notándolo frío, así que frotó sus manos un poco para que Raven no sintiese demasiado el contraste. Seguro que su piel era cálida, y lo confirmó cuando colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros, moviéndolas por ellos antes de bajar y extenderlo por toda su piel.

—Huele bien —murmuró, y observó sus ojos marrones cuando la miró sobre su hombro tras girar el rostro.

—Tú también.

Raven aguantó una risa cuando vio que las mejillas de Lexa se teñían levemente de rojo a la vez que ponía esa carita adorable. Tenía claro que Lexa la miraba de más y sabía que la timidez formaba parte de lo que era fuera de la cama, y le encantaba, pero quería conocer con ganas la Lexa pasional. Tuvo el honor de conocer a una de sus exnovias y ya había oído rumores antes, incluso Luna le comentó que menuda orquesta formó una noche que, en teoría, iba a estar sola en el piso, pero al final la alemana tuvo que quedarse.

Luna, su otra compañera, también tenía algo, y le gustaba mucho cuando se comportaba desinhibida con ella y la besaba o le hablaba en español; esas cosas formaban parte de su conquista personal. Juntas debían de ser la bomba. Mordió su labio con el pensamiento y sintió un escalofrío con el roce de los dedos de Lexa. Y volvió a observarla sobre su hombro, viéndola concentrada con su labor.

Lexa terminó de cubrirle los hombros con lo que le quedaba de gel y mantuvo las palmas de las manos un segundo más de lo apropiado para notar el calor que desprendía su piel.

—Ya está —susurró.

Se cambió de postura y se puso de pie bajo la atenta mirada de Raven, que la miró de reojo un segundo para seguidamente colocarse de nuevo la toalla rodeando su pecho. El color blanco hacía contraste con su piel morena y se sacudió los mechones mojados de su pelo con una mano. La imagen no podía tener un cariz más erótico, pensó Lexa, que parecía hipnotizada ante ella.

—Muchas gracias, Lex. No sabes cómo necesitaba esto —Lexa tragó saliva y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Incluso notaba sus mejillas un poco más cálidas—. Voy a ponerme algo y en un momento salgo, ¿vale?

Lexa asintió y se dirigió a paso lento hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, se giró y observó cómo su compañera abría el armario y cogía un vestido veraniego de tirantes. Solía ponerse ese tipo de prendas para estar por casa, y más con el calor que estaba haciendo últimamente. En el fondo, Lexa y Luna no iban a quejarse de esa decisión de Raven. Cuando su amiga dejó caer la toalla al suelo en un ademán, tuvo que salir de una vez por todas.

En la cocina, Luna seguía concentrada en su receta: estaba casi lista, ya que no tenía demasiada dificultad, y además se le daba muy bien. Oyó acercase unos pasos y en cuestión de segundos Lexa apareció por la puerta de la estancia un poco agitada.

—Bueno, ¿qué? —Luna no pensaba esperar a que Lexa tardase en decidir qué era lo que más le apetecía hacer esa noche. Ella tenía todo claro y necesitaba saber qué opinaba la otra mujer para que su plan se llevase a cabo con éxito.

Lexa susurró algo pero Luna apenas pudo entenderlo, por lo que le pidió que lo repitiese un poco más alto.

—Acabo de estar con Raven.

Luna dejó los utensilios que tenía en las manos y se dio media vuelta para mirar a Lexa a los ojos.

—¿En serio? —peguntó incrédula. Vaya, no pensaba que actuaría tan rápido.

—Sí —confirmó Lexa, jugando con los bordes de su pantalón—. Me ha pedido que le echase un gel o algo así después de la ducha…

La sonrisa de Luna no se hizo esperar y volvió a concentrarse en la comida.

—Así que ya habéis dado el primer paso…

—Si se le puede llamar «paso».

—Lexa, tranquila, que esta noche Raven va a caer —le guiñó un ojo, girándose ligeramente y le golpeó la cadera con la suya—. Estate atenta: el único consejo que voy a darte es «déjate llevar».

X X X

—Venid aquí, estaremos más cómodas.

Tras decir la frase, Luna se levantó y fue hacia uno de los columpios que tenían en su terraza, sujetando la granizada de limón con licor que había hecho de postre. Bebió de su pajita mirando fijamente a sus compañeras de piso y alzó una ceja para que acelerasen el paso.

Raven fue la primera en ir y le sonrió mientras se sentaba a su lado. Miró a Lexa, que las observaba en silencio dando un sorbo también a su bebida, y Luna se atrevió a colocar la mano sobre el muslo de la latina, acariciándoselo para que Lexa se uniese ya a ellas.

—Qué suave tienes la piel, _morenita_ —Luna sabía que le gustaba cuando soltaba palabras en español, le daba las gracias a _Orange is the new black_ y a las protagonistas que hablaban en ese idioma. Quizás le daban puntos para que esa noche fuese a más, y estaba loca por probar cada parte de Raven.

Luna miró los labios de la mujer que tenía al lado mientras bebía por su pajita, y es que tenía que ser deliciosa toda ella. Lexa en ese momento se dejó caer al otro lado de Raven, llamando su atención. La latina pasó la mano por el cuello de la mujer, dejándola en su nuca para acariciársela distraída, era un gesto que hacía a menudo: le gustaba acariciar los pelos de sus compañeras de piso.

—¿Os apetece hacer algún juego o aún no estáis lo suficientemente borrachas? —preguntó la alemana, llevándose una mirada curiosa de sus amigas.

—¿Qué tipo de juego, Luna? —Raven levantó una ceja acompañada de una sonrisa ladina. Conocía de sobra a su amiga y sabía que no propondría un _simple_ juego.

—¿Tú qué crees? —la puso a prueba, contestándole con otra sonrisa. Raven echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. Al ir con alguna copa de más, perdió un poco el equilibrio al moverse pero Luna posó una mano en su cintura a tiempo— Ten cuidado, princesa. Podrías hacerte daño.

Una suave risa brotó de sus labios al escuchar esas palabras de su amiga.

—Tranquila, no es mi intención esta noche.

Lexa las miraba mientras sorbía la bebida con la pajita. Sabía que beber tan rápido le traería consecuencias.

—Bueno, ¿no íbamos a jugar a algo?

—Cierto —afirmó Luna con un movimiento de cabeza—. ¿Os apetece hacer algunas pruebas?

—¿Pruebas? —preguntaron con asombro Lexa y Raven a la vez. La latina miró a Lexa con complicidad tras la coincidencia.

—Claro, algunas pruebas… un tanto atrevidas.

—Siempre piensas en lo mismo —refunfuñó Lexa, lo que provocó una carcajada de Raven.

—Venga, Lexa. Anímate —la instó Raven. Al mismo tiempo que lo decía, colocó una mano sobre el muslo de la mujer, dándole un pequeño apretón. Lexa no tardó en cambiar de idea acerca del juego.

—Vale, ¿quién se anima primero? —preguntó Luna, aún sonriendo.

—Yo —dijo Raven sin pensárselo mucho. Lexa comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, sobre todo porque su compañera no apartaba la mano de su pierna.

—De acuerdo —aprobó Luna sin dejar de mirarla. Acto seguido, introdujo un dedo en la granizada que estaba bebiendo y lo acercó lentamente a los labios de Raven, casi rozándolos—. Límpialo.

La mirada de Raven cambió en un segundo y por primera vez en toda la noche Luna sintió cómo el calor inundaba todo su cuerpo. Notó cómo la mujer posó la mano en su muñeca para aproximar el dedo a su boca. Cuando este tocó por completo sus labios, los abrió con lentitud, introduciendo el dedo entre ellos. Luna sentía la lengua de la latina limpiar la extensión de este y soltó un suspiro cuando empezó a hacer pequeños movimientos de entrada y salida de su boca. Menos mal que lo hacía con los ojos cerrados, porque ahora mismo Luna tenía la boca entreabierta ante tal escena.

Lexa había acabado dejando a un lado la granizada para concentrar toda su atención en lo que Raven le hacía a Luna. Ojalá ese dedo fuese el de ella, pensó.

—Eh… Vale, has superado la prueba —dijo Luna con la voz ronca. Carraspeó y Raven abrió los ojos. Antes de sacar el dedo de la boca, la mujer le dio un leve mordisco en la punta, divertida—. Tu turno.

—Muy bien —se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensativa. Miró tanto a Luna como a Lexa y, finalmente, sus ojos se posaron en los de la segunda—. Hola, Lex.

—H-hola —tartamudeó Lexa. Tenía la garganta seca y no estaba segura si iba a poder aguantar todo lo que parecía avecinar la noche.

—Tienes que besar a Luna —le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. Lexa se dispuso a levantarse para ir hacia su amiga cuando Raven la paró, cogiéndola del brazo—. En la boca —especificó. Lexa levantó una ceja ante la petición y Luna solo pudo sonreír más aún—. Y con lengua.

Luna se carcajeó pero paró en el momento en el que Lexa volvió a mirarla con el ceño un poco fruncido. No quería ver a su amiga enfadada, pero sabía que haría la prueba por el simple hecho de que Raven se lo había pedido.

Lexa terminó de llegar a ella y se inclinó a la vez que posaba las manos a los lados de la cara de Luna. No tardó en unir sus labios con los de su amiga, al principio en un beso suave, pero poco a poco se volvió más intenso por el roce de ambas lenguas. Raven miraba la imagen mientras se mordía el labio y apretaba los muslos. No podía creerse lo que veía. Tantas veces lo había imaginado y ahora se acababa de convertir en realidad.

A Luna se le escapó un suave gemido cuando Lexa mordió su labio inferior y la miró fijamente mientras se separaba de ella sin dejar de sujetar su rostro. La australiana sonrió y alzó una ceja, orgullosa de haber conseguido arrancar ese sonido de la garganta de su amiga.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta que Luna es la que se lo está llevando todo —comentó Raven mientras Lexa volvía a colocarse a su izquierda.

—¿Qué le voy a hacer? Os vuelvo locas —sonrió mientras volvía a beber de su granizada.

—Eso no lo dudes —le devolvió la latina, mirándola de reojo antes de enfocar a Lexa—. Te toca.

—Mmm… —Lexa se quedó pensativa y también observó a ambas de sus amigas, como hizo antes Raven. Ya se notaba más desinhibida gracias a la cena y a la granizada— Luna, te toca, no has hecho nada.

—Buena elección —rio la latina, dando una suave palmada en el muslo de la australiana.

—Besa el cuello a Raven —soltó, recuperando su bebida.

—Será un placer.

Raven la miró fijamente mientras la alemana se inclinaba sobre ella y ladeaba su cabeza para poder colarse mejor en su cuello al mismo tiempo que se apartaba el cabello y lo echaba hacia su otro hombro. Luna acarició su piel con la nariz antes de posar sus labios sobre ella y dar un suave beso, consiguiendo que Raven se estremeciese. Separó los labios y le dio otro más húmedo. Apoyó su mano en la cintura de la latina, sintiendo que Raven agarraba su muñeca, sin querer que se apartase.

La que recibía el beso acabó cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que provocaba esa lengua por su piel, y mordió su labio para controlar cualquier sonido que quisiese escapar de sus labios. Luna dejó de besar su labio y subió hasta su oído para morder el lóbulo de su oreja antes de susurrarle algo en alemán: _Du bist wunderbar._ Tras decirlo, se apartó de ella para mirarla con media sonrisa.

—¿Qué significa? —preguntó intentando que no se notase que su respiración se había agitado.

—Te lo diré otro día, ahora me toca a mí decidir la prueba —no tardó demasiado en volver a hablar, mirando fijamente a Raven—. Haznos un _striptease_ , queremos ver qué hay debajo de ese vestido.

—Está bien. Supongo que si no lo hago tengo que quitarme una prenda o algo así, ¿no? —rio antes de levantarse frente a ellas— ¿Todo? —insinuó, comenzando a mover las caderas frente a ellas.

Lexa mordió su labio observando a aquella mujer meneándose para ellas, y Luna le dijo que podía dejar la ropa interior puesta si el baile era bueno. Las dos miraban el cuerpo de la latina mientras danzaba frente a ellas y aguantaron el aliento a la vez cuando esta se dio la vuelta para que pudiesen ver su culo con cada rotación de caderas que realizaba. Alzó los brazos y siguió contoneándose antes de bajarse un tirante del vestido por el hombro, girándose de nuevo hacia ellas.

Raven las vio a las dos con los ojos recorriendo su cuerpo una y otra vez, sorbiendo a la vez de sus pajitas. Tal para cual. Sonrió, bajando el otro tirante del vestido y dejándolo caer lentamente mientras bailaba. Se quedó en ropa interior y no le importó el hecho porque las miradas de las mujeres le hacían sentirse muy atractiva.

La latina se fue acercando a Luna, porque ya sabía quién iba a ser su siguiente víctima para la prueba y no era la alemana. Se puso a horcajadas sobre Luna y sujetó sus pelos para tirar de ella hacia su rostro, quedando muy cerca mientras meneaba las caderas contra su vientre. La mujer miró hacia abajo y vio que la recorría varias veces.

—Puedes tocar —le dio permiso.

—Joder —murmuró Luna y Raven cerró los ojos cuando notó las dos manos de la alemana delineando sus muslos hasta llegar a su culo, acercándola a ella de un tirón. Inclinó la cabeza para que sus narices no chocasen y la latina colocó un dedo sobre sus gruesos labios, con media sonrisa en el rostro.

—No puedes besarme.

Miró a Lexa que presenciaba la escena extasiada y cuando se vio descubierta soltó su labio, que estaba siendo mordido. Hizo el último movimiento para la alemana antes de agarrar el columpio por atrás para acabar sentada de lado sobre las piernas de Lexa.

La australiana aguantó un jadeo cuando sintió el peso de Raven sobre ella y la recorrió con la mirada; es que estaba medio desnuda sobre su cuerpo. El pulgar de la latina delineó sus labios antes de agarrar su nuca para buscar un punto de apoyo mientras pasaba la pierna frente a ella para acabar sentada a horcajadas también.

Lexa vio el proceso en cámara lenta y no pudo evitar el mirar la intimidad de Raven cubierta por esa ropa interior color lila. Suspiró al ver aquella pequeña mancha de excitación por todo lo que estaba pasando, y es que no quería imaginarse cómo estaría ella.

Luna había perdido el aliento con el movimiento tan hábil de Raven, y observó fijamente cómo bailaba para Lexa, obligándola a acariciar también sus muslos hasta que acabó en su culo. Sonrió al escuchar a la latina hablar.

—Te reto a ti, Lex —dijo Raven apoyando la frente en la de Lexa, sujetando con firmeza su nuca—. Finge un orgasmo contra mi oído.

La australiana suspiró tras sentir la punta de la lengua de Raven pasar sobre sus labios. Era la primera vez que las tres parecían tan excitadas, y lo mejor era que era entre ellas ese placer que las recorría y que ninguna estaba negándose a dejarse llevar. La latina atrajo a Lexa hasta su oreja y sintió un escalofrío nada más por su respiración agitada.

—Vamos, Lex —la animó Luna, y Lexa se percató que estaba tras Raven, de pie.

Lexa separó sus labios y fingió un gemido, aunque tampoco es que le costase mucho por las sensaciones que la rodeaban. Notó los dedos de Raven hincándose en su nuca, y volvió a soltar otro, escuchando cómo la respiración de la latina cambiaba contra su propio oído. Lexa abrió los ojos porque percibió movimiento y vio que Luna acariciaba la espalda morena de la mujer.

Raven no dijo nada cuando Luna desabrochó su sujetador y lo deslizó por sus brazos. Lexa se echó hacia atrás en el columpio y vio a aquella mujer observándola desde su posición más elevada antes de recorrer su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho descubierto. Luna se pegó a la espalda de la mujer, separando las piernas para hacer hueco a las de Lexa, que seguía absorta mirando a Raven.

La alemana besó el hombro de la latina, y esta suspiró cerrando los ojos. Se entretuvo deslizando sus labios por la piel de la mujer, y estiró su brazo para agarrar la camiseta de Lexa y enderezarla.

—Bésala —le dijo, sonriendo contra el hombro de Raven.

Lexa, que había perdido la capacidad de hablar, simplemente elevó el rostro para mirar a la mujer que había sobre ella, que sonreía gustosa. Deslizó los dedos por su mandíbula antes de atraerla hasta su altura y capturar sus labios despacio. Raven separó los labios justo cuando Lexa quiso hacer partícipe su lengua en el beso. Las manos de Luna cubrieron los pechos de la latina y los apretó, logrando que la mujer gimiese en la boca de Lexa, que la besaba sin creerse que eso estuviese pasando.

Tenía los labios de Raven moviéndose de forma exquisita sobre los suyos, respondiendo a sus suaves embestidas y dejándose llevar por el beso que le regalaba. Deslizó su mano por la piel morena de su rostro, delineando su mandíbula hasta llegar a sus labios, separándose de ella para ver cómo la yema de sus dedos los acariciaba. Raven respiraba agitada y separó sus labios, soltando un suspiro cuando Luna pellizcó con suavidad sus pezones, continuando con besos por su espalda.

Con un hábil movimiento de su cuello logró atrapar dos de los largos dedos de Lexa con sus labios, soltando un murmullo de agrado cuando sintió su longitud contra su lengua. Fue la australiana la que los movió, para su sorpresa, deslizándolos por sus labios, realizando movimientos de entrada y de salida mientras ella se ocupaba de lamerlos una vez estaban dentro de su boca.

—Joder —gimió Lexa antes de apartar la mano y besarla de nuevo, esta vez con más ganas.

Luna agarró la nuca de Lexa y la separó de la boca de Raven, guiándola hacia sus pechos. Justo después aprovechó para llevar su boca a la de la latina. Sus labios estaban humedecidos por los besos que se había dado con Lexa anteriormente y eso solo hizo encenderla más. Entre beso y beso, Raven no podía evitar soltar algún que otro suspiro y gemidos quedos por todas las sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo: por un lado, Luna no paraba de pelear con su lengua, como si la estuviese seduciendo más que con las palabras que antes le había dirigido, y por otro lado Lexa estaba concentrada en atender sus pezones sin darle ninguna tregua. Recorría la aureola con los labios y la boca entreabierta, respirando sobre los pezones para endurecerlos. Seguidamente pasaba la lengua lentamente por ellos y los mordía con delicadeza.

Luna decidió separar su boca de la de Raven, aunque por ello la latina se quejase con un pequeño gemido de desacuerdo que hizo reír a Luna. Era adorable incluso en aquella situación. Siguió besando su mejilla, su cuello y su nuca. Ya que Raven no llevaba apenas ropa, toda la extensión de su espalda estaba al descubierto. Luna fue bajando a lo largo de ella dándole besos húmedos y algún que otro pequeño mordisco que erizaba la piel de Raven. Continúo su camino en descenso hasta llegar al final de su espalda. Sonrió ante lo que tenía pensado: llevó una mano a las bragas de la mujer, palpando su humedad, ya más que notable, por encima de ellas. Con cuidado, apartó el borde de la ropa interior para dejar al descubierto su intimidad. Raven, al sentir aquella parte de su cuerpo sin cubrir, notó un escalofrío recorrer cada vello de su cuerpo y sonrió para sí misma, aunque no tuvo demasiado tiempo para concentrarse en aquella sensación ya que Lexa había llevado la boca a su cuello mientras seguía acariciando sus pechos con esos dedos que la volvían loca.

Luna, satisfecha por escuchar los gemidos de Raven, no dudó en continuar: paseó dos dedos por sus pliegues. Sonrió al notar lo húmeda que estaba e introdujo lentamente un dedo dentro de ella, al cual le siguió otro en cuanto se percató de que estaba más que lubricada. Comenzó a moverlos cada vez con más precisión y buscó con ahínco ese punto tan sensible de su interior.

Raven, sabiendo las intenciones de su amiga, intentó ayudarla alzando y descendiendo sus caderas a un ritmo constante y preciso. Como agradecimiento, Luna le dio un pequeño mordisco en una nalga y, de regalo, le propinó un leve azote en el mismo lugar.

Lexa bajó la mirada y se encontró con la ropa interior de la latina un poco apartada y unos dedos jugando con ella. Se mordió el labio y pensó que quería participar en eso a toda costa y ayudar a que Raven disfrutase todo lo que pudiese. E incluso más. La mujer tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y Lexa no dudó en posar una mano en su nuca y atraerla hacia sí para que conectasen miradas.

—¿Te gusta esto? —le preguntó con la voz más grave y Raven gimió como respuesta— No dejes de mirarme.

Raven asintió y no apartó la mirada de Lexa cuando esta descendió una mano por su pecho, su vientre, su pubis y, finalmente, llegó a la zona que estaba buscando. Su clítoris ya estaba hinchado y comenzó a acariciarlo en círculos con suavidad. Raven, todavía mirándola, entreabrió la boca y algún gemido se escapaba con ella cuando Luna aumentaba las embestidas de sus dedos y las caricias de Lexa cambiaban de ritmo.

En un movimiento rápido, Lexa llevó ese dedo que estaba acariciándolo a su boca y lo lamió con ganas para humedecerlo y poder seguir tocándola con facilidad. Se sonrieron, Raven entre jadeos, y la besó de forma torpe, sin dejar de mirarla. Era, al fin y al cabo, presión de labios, apenas había lengua. Luna volvió a azotar el culo de Raven y esta se arqueó contra Lexa cuando notó que estaba más cerca y aprovechó para morder su labio hinchado mientras las mujeres aumentaban la velocidad de sus movimientos.

Luna y Lexa quedaron hipnotizadas con el orgasmo de Raven. Las dos miraron entre sus piernas fijamente mientras la mujer eyaculaba con la boca abierta.

—Es la primera vez que veo algo así —murmuró Luna viendo cómo Raven caía sobre el cuerpo de Lexa, y esta última la miraba completamente extasiada sobre su hombro.

—Yo también —susurró Lexa, respirando agitada.

Las dos a la vez llevaron su mano a la espalda de Raven, acariciándosela para que se recuperase antes. Raven no tardó en responder, besando suavemente el cuello de Lexa.

—Bueno —empezó a decir una vez estuvo recuperada de la intensidad del orgasmo que había tenido—, todavía hay pruebas por hacer.

—Ah, pero ¿seguimos jugando a eso? —repuso Lexa sin poder evitar que una pequeña carcajada saliese de su boca. Raven fijó la vista en su boca y le dio un pequeño beso.

—Claro —fue todo lo que contestó—. Luna —giró el rostro para encontrarse con ella, que seguía observándola de arriba abajo, ahora expectante por lo que tuviese que decirle—, tienes que follarnos la boca a Lexa y a mí.

Al escucharla, la reacción de Luna fue de sorpresa, pero en absoluto de desagrado. Más bien, todo lo contrario. Le ofreció una sonrisa ladina a Raven, que la miraba divertida y con esa travesura que la estaba haciendo pasearse entre la línea de la cordura y de la locura. Lexa, por su parte, no pudo más que asentir ante la proposición de Raven.

—A sus órdenes, _mi amor_ —sentenció.

Dejó la espalda de Raven, no sin antes pasear su mano por la nuca de esta, y se sentó en el columpio junto a Lexa. Aprovechó el instante para mirar a su compañera y le guiñó un ojo, como si le estuviese diciendo que la noche había ido sobre ruedas. Y que aún podía ir a mejor.

—Ponte cómoda, _nena_ —susurró Raven. Bajó del regazo de Lexa y se colocó de rodillas entre las piernas abiertas de Luna, que aún estaba vestida. Con un movimiento de mano, la latina le indicó a Lexa que la acompañase y esta así lo hizo: sin dilación, se posicionó a su lado, también de rodillas, y apoyó una mano en el muslo de Luna—. Antes de nada, esto te sobra —sonrió Raven con picardía señalando su pantalón corto.

—No hay problema, enseguida me… —empezó a decir Luna, llevando sus manos a la cremallera de este, pero la mano de Lexa la detuvo.

—Déjanos a nosotras —esta vez fue ella quien le guiñó un ojo a Luna.

Raven asintió y entre ella y Lexa bajaron con rapidez el pantalón por sus muslos y sus pantorrillas. Una vez la prenda de ropa estuvo en el suelo, Raven se incorporó un poco para llegar a su ropa interior. Luna alzó las caderas para facilitarle el trabajo de quitársela, pero lo que no esperaba era que el objetivo de la latina fuese enterrar su cara en la más que considerable humedad que había entre sus piernas. Luna gimió por la sorpresa y vio cómo la sonrisa de Lexa se agrandaba mientras observaba la escena. Otro gemido escapó de entre sus labios cuando la lengua de Raven recorrió su intimidad de arriba abajo, aún por encima de la ropa.

—Joder… —susurró entre suspiros sin poder evitar entrecerrar los ojos ante la creciente excitación.

Fue Luna la que empezó a tirar de los bordes de su ropa interior, queriendo sacarla de su cuerpo. Raven sonrió y finalmente cedió a desprenderse de ella mientras Lexa se incorporaba un poco solo para quitar la camiseta de su amiga, sorprendiéndose cuando Luna tiró de su nuca para besarla una vez quedó en sujetador. Le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad y esa vez fue ella la que gimió dentro de él.

La alemana se quitó el sujetador ante la atenta mirada de las dos y no tardaron en tener cada una la mano sobre uno de sus pechos. Raven besó el interior de su muslo sin apartar la mirada de su objetivo tras haber disfrutado de la escena protagonizada por las dos mujeres. Cerró los ojos cuando Luna sujetó su pelo, guiándola de forma directa hasta su intimidad. Disfrutó de cómo mojó sus labios antes de separarlos y dar la primera lamida de abajo arriba.

—Tengo que follarte la boca, Lex —dijo con voz ronca tras morderle el labio a su amiga y agarró también su pelo para hacer que se arrodillase frente a ella.

Luna separó las piernas lo máximo que pudo, haciendo hueco para las dos entre ellas. Apartó un poco a Raven e hizo que los labios hinchados de Lexa se pegasen a su intimidad esa vez. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de su lengua, y soltó un largo gemido.

Raven mordió la piel del interior de su muslo, observando la lengua de Lexa recorrer su humedad y disfrutar con tan solo la imagen. Unió su mano a la de Luna y la acercó completamente a su intimidad, escuchando a Lexa murmurar de placer y a la alemana casi gritar. Raven movió su cabeza para restregar bien sus labios antes de separarla y atacar ella.

Luna empezó a sacudir sus caderas contra las bocas de las chicas, «follándoles la boca», y quedó extasiada cuando empezaron a lamerla a la vez, sacando la lengua todo lo que podían y viendo cómo se rozaban entre ellas. Suspiró con la imagen y movió sus cabezas para que se besasen las dos.

Raven atrapó los labios de Lexa y se dedicó a besarla profundamente, incluso agarrando su nuca para que estuviese bien pegada a ella. Luna decidió que fuese Lexa la que continuase, moviéndose de forma más agresiva contra su boca, y Raven aprovechó para desabrochar la camisa que llevaba ese día la australiana y dejarla desnuda tras quitarle también el sujetador. La latina se entretuvo en acariciar los pechos de la mujer que tenía a su lado en el suelo, esperando su turno para otorgar placer a la alemana.

—Sacad la lengua las dos —demandó Luna, y las colocó mejilla con mejilla para restregarse contra ellas a la vez. Fue la mezcla del placer: lo que sentía en su clítoris con las lenguas de sus compañeras de piso y la imagen que tenía ante ella, porque Raven y Lexa estaban increíbles en ese instante.

Raven y Lexa no dejaron de mirar el rostro de Luna mientras se arqueaba hacia atrás y aprovechaba el ligero balanceo del columpio para golpear sus bocas con sus caderas. Lo único que hizo falta para hacerla estallar completamente fue oír los gemidos de ambas cuando sentían su intimidad unida a sus bocas. Luna apretó los labios en cuanto sintió el cosquilleo que iba creciendo desde la punta de sus pies hasta su pecho y que la recorrió entera. Ojalá no hubiese despertado a ninguno de los vecinos porque varios gemidos más fuertes de lo normal habían brotado de sus labios.

Cuando se hubo calmado y su intimidad había dejado de palpitar, descendió la mirada: Lexa acababa de separarse de Raven. Si hubiese sido multiorgásmisca, habría sido el momento perfecto para tener otro orgasmo ante tal visión: las dos mujeres con los labios empapados de ella se habían estado besando. Creía que iba a poder calmarse, pero se había equivocado.

Lexa se levantó junto a Raven, a quien ayudó tendiéndole la mano. Luna seguía mirándolas con un atisbo de algo que prometía de todo menos tranquilidad y se lo hizo saber a las dos en ese instante.

—Vamos a mi habitación.

—¿Qué? —preguntó extrañada Lexa, que no se esperaba ese cambio de escenario.

—Que vamos a mi habitación —repitió Luna, poniéndose de pie. Gracias a la ventaja que le daba la altura, agarró con fuerza los mechones de la nuca de Lexa para atraerla hacia ella y darle un beso que cortó la respiración de ambas, incluso de Raven, que solamente las miraba con las pupilas dilatadas—. Ya.

Luna cogió la mano de Lexa y esta, a su vez, la de Raven. En menos de diez segundos habían llegado al dormitorio. Luna se dirigió decidida hacia un cajón de la cómoda mientras las otras dos mujeres la escrutaban.

—¿Qué buscas? —preguntó Raven, acercándose a Luna por detrás. Rodeó su cintura y colocó sus manos en la pelvis, lo cual hizo que estuviesen más juntas y un gemido escapase de la boca de Luna.

—Algo que va a hacer que disfrutemos más —por fin alcanzó aquello que buscaba y, para sorpresa de las otras, se trataba de dos dildos con distinta forma y un arnés—. Sobre todo a Lexa.

—¿A mí? —Lexa se señaló a sí misma con un dedo. Se había sentado en la cama, esperando a sus compañeras de piso con impaciencia.

—Efectivamente —contestó Luna, ahora llevando su vista a los juguetes que tenía en las manos—. Es tu turno, preciosa.

Raven le quitó un dildo a Luna y lo examinó con curiosidad para seguidamente acercarse a Lexa y sentarse a su lado.

—¿P-por qué yo?

—Porque —empezó a decir Luna. Había llegado a la cama y estaba de pie frente a Lexa, que la miraba desde abajo— sé que te gusta esto —agitó el dildo con una mano— y quiero darte placer. Queremos darte placer —corrigió mirando a Raven, quien asintió sin dudarlo—. Desnúdate.

Las mejillas de Lexa se sonrojaron un poco: ya tenían un leve color rosado por todo lo que había sucedido hacía unos momentos, pero se incrementó al sentir la mirada fija de las dos mujeres, más aun cuando tenía que desnudarse ante ellas.

—Raven, túmbate en la cama —le ordenó a la latina, no sin antes acercarse a ella y darle un beso en los labios que la dejó deseando más.

Raven se colocó en el centro con una rodilla elevada. Estaba completamente desnuda y la estampa era digna de ser inmortalizada por lo erótica que era. Con delicadeza, Luna le tendió el arnés y un preservativo para que se preparase.

—Si necesitamos lubricante, en ese cajón hay —advirtió. Señaló con un dedo el primer cajón de la mesita de noche y las dos mujeres asintieron.

Antes de que el impulso de abalanzarse sobre Raven aumentase, pues si ya era sensual su cuerpo, verla con ese dildo la estaba poniendo de los nervios, se aproximó a Lexa, ya desprovista de cualquier prenda de ropa, y pasó una mano por su barbilla. Casi por inercia sus rostros cada vez estuvieron más cerca. Justo cuando Lexa creía que volvería a sentir los labios de su amiga sobre los suyos, esta le susurró al oído que se colocase sobre Raven. Tras la orden, mordió con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja y lo atrapó con sus labios. Lexa tuvo que apartarla para obedecer lo que le había dicho y se movió hacia Raven, que se estaba tocando los pechos mientras tanto.

Lexa pasó una pierna a un lado de su costado hasta quedar sentada sobre la pelvis de Raven. Oía a Luna preparar también lo que fuese a hacer, pero en vez de mirarla prefirió dirigir su atención a los pechos que Raven seguía acariciando, ahora con la mirada fija en Lexa. Bajó la cabeza hasta ellos, apartando a un lado sus manos y agarrándole las muñecas en caso de que tuviese el impulso de volvérselos a tocar.

—Lex… —susurró Raven, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueando la espalda para que Lexa tuviese más acceso a sus pezones, los cuales lamía con avidez. Le daba pequeños mordiscos que propagaban pequeñas descargas eléctricas por su pecho y la hacían querer más.

Raven llevó las manos al culo de Lexa, apretándolo y haciendo que se friccionase contra ella. Quería sentirla todo lo que pudiese. Luna dio gracias al cielo por ser capaz de concentrarse en colocar el preservativo al dildo que tenía en la mano y por alcanzar el lubricante. Sin querer interrumpir la conexión de Raven y Lexa en ese momento, se subió a la cama y se colocó tras Lexa. Esta se sorprendió al sentirla de nuevo y sonrió sobre la piel de la otra mujer, erizada y temblorosa gracias a sus caricias.

—Penétrate, Lex. Venga —la animó Luna. Le dijo esas palabras al oído, de nuevo acompañadas de su lengua, que esta vez delineó todo el contorno de su oreja, e hizo que un escalofrío recorriese cada poro de Lexa.

No tardó en hacerle caso y con una mano se ayudó para introducir el dildo en ella. En cuanto lo sintió en su interior, un gemido agudo salió de su boca y Raven se mordió el labio ante la imagen que tenía frente a ella: nunca había visto a Lexa desnuda y cómo se alegraba de que hubiese llegado el momento para ello. El sudor recorría el camino entre sus pechos, sus caderas se iban moviendo cada vez más rápido sobre el dildo, tenía las manos apoyadas en su vientre y el pelo le caía por los hombros, con algunos mechones finos sobre su rostro, en el que se reflejaba perfectamente el éxtasis que sentía. Tras ella se encontraba Luna, que le daba besos y lamía la zona de su cuello con los ojos cerrados. Raven llevó las manos a los costados de Lexa para ayudarla en el ritmo que mantenía y, poco después, un grito de placer salió de la boca de Lexa, sorprendiéndola.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó Luna al mismo tiempo que le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Había estado preparándola con sus dedos y el lubricante. Desde que Lexa le había comentado que le gustaba el sexo anal y que era una de sus prácticas más habituales durante el sexo, había tenido ganas de probarlo con ella en algunas de sus fantasías. Cuando había sentido que Lexa no ponía resistencia y que dos dedos entraban con bastante facilidad, se había dispuesto a utilizar el dildo.

—Sigue —susurró la australiana, retomando los movimientos de cadera contra Raven.

— _Ich liebe deinen Hintern_ —murmuró Luna contra su oído, volviéndole a morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

Raven se incorporó, quedando sentada y ayudó a Lexa a moverse contra ella, notando las embestidas que hacía Luna tras ella. Lexa se abrazó a la latina, tensándose entre los brazos de sus dos compañeras de piso y gimiendo contra el oído de Raven.

—No dejes de mirarme —repitió las palabras de la australiana en la terraza.

La mujer se separó ligeramente de ella, aún rodeando su cuello y la miró fijamente mientras sentía todos sus músculos preparándola para el orgasmo. Luna no dejaba de mover el dildo en su ano, sin ser demasiado bruta, y Lexa tenía que admitir que era de las mejores que se lo habían hecho por atrás.

La alemana empezó a besar su espalda completamente, dando suaves mordiscos por su piel, dejando alguna que otra marca por lo sensible que estaba la mujer que seguía moviéndose contra Raven. Luna rodeó su cintura justo cuando Raven la besó en los labios, y empezó a acariciar su clítoris con precisión, escuchándola soltar otro gritito antes de quedarse quieta, teniendo que ser Raven la que empezase a impulsarse para seguir embistiéndola.

—Me corro —anunció, y Luna y Raven la observaron fijamente para no perderse nada.

Lexa cayó desplomada sobre la latina y esta perdió el equilibrio, recibiéndola sobre el colchón. Luna siguió besando su espalda, relajándola para retirar el dildo de su parte de atrás con cuidado. Besó sus nalgas y disfrutó de cómo salía de ella el dildo mientras la escuchaba quejarse cuando se sintió vacía.

Raven deslizó sus dedos por la espalda de la chica que tenía sobre ella, notándola empapada por el sudor, y besó su hombro disfrutando de cómo olía el pelo que había caído sobre su rostro. Luna acabó tumbándose al lado de las dos, mirándolas con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—No tardes en recuperar esas energías, Lex. La noche es larga.

Lexa giró el rostro hacia ella para mirarla con ojos agradecidos, sonriendo de lado y todavía respirando agitada sobre el pecho de Raven, escuchando su corazón desbocado por el intenso momento.

* * *

Hola, peña:

Esperamos que os haya gustado este relato sensual escrito por nosotras hoy, día 22 de julio de 2017.

Si os ha gustado estas chicas, podéis pedir volver a verlas. Sin ningún tipo de problema. Guiño.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

TRADUCCIONES ALEMANAS:

 _Du bist wunderbar_ \- _Estás deliciosa.  
_

 _Ich liebe deinen Hintern - Me gusta tu culo._


End file.
